Unwanted?
by SilentTalker2000
Summary: New girl Lux has about had it with incompetent and apparently useless grown ups. She learned a long time ago that if you need something, you need to get it yourself, cause no one is going to help you. When she gets moved to Seaford a lot of things change when she meets the gang. *I am really bad at summaries* Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' It. JackxOC


Foster Care dominated my childhood. I was put into the system when I was six, and I never got out. The longest I had ever stayed at a Foster home was six months. The quickest was forty-eight hours, if you don't count the time I was picked up and dropped off within the hour. That hadn't been fair, the woman didn't like ginger haired kids. How was that my fault? I'm just going to go out and say this, the people are usually decent in some ways, but some are just weird.

Family was an unknown concept for me. I had glimpses of the people who were my family every now and then, but as I got older they became less real and more like fairy tale characters. They were practically unreal, just shady figures in the fog that came to me in distant memories that were more like dreams.

Friends, another surreal topic that I had never really explored. I was never defined as popular and I didn't gain friends very easily. Being a known streetfighter and having a hostile appearance with the temper to match never helped me in the 'friends' category.

As our story starts, there's me, slumped in a lumpy office chair in California's capitol building. Women's high heels clicked through the hall as they wore black pencil skirts with white blouses and three inch high heels. Men talked noisily on the phone as they rudely pushed through throngs of people. Wooden paneling covered the bottom eighth of the wall, while a pale yellow dry wall covered the rest. Traditional fluorescent lights produced a harsh, bright light that made the hall more hostile than it already was.

The door on my left opened, a pale, slender hand having pushed it open; Regina. Regina was my social worker, who didn't really give two cents about me but was paid to pretend that she did.

Amanda and Todd exited the room. Todd was a large man with sweat and food stains all over a shirt I believed he never took off. The slightest bit of exercise caused him to sweat like a pig and pant heavily. He smelled strongly of beer and pot, causing me to roll my eyes. If there was someone dumber than this man to be walking into the state capital smelling of alcohol and drugs, their in jail.

Amanda was a lot better kept than Todd. Her thin brunette hair was pulled back in a tight top-knot. Her face was pulled back due to botox, making her look like a fish. The makeup she wore was caked on and plentiful.

"Goodbye, Lux." Amanda sniffed, nose in the air.

"Whatever." I muttered, moving my eyes to the tile floor.

Regina shot me a glare then fake smiled at Amanda and Todd.

"Have a nice day." She smiled.

Amanda gave her a weak, small smile and scurried off with the vermin she called her husband.

Once they were out of sight, Regina sighed loudly and collapsed in the chair next to me.  
"Lux, that was three weeks." Regina moaned.

"Felt like forever." I mumbled.

"Can't you just...try harder?!"  
"That dude that was my 'father figure' has been hitting on me for the past three weeks. And flirting. Thats wrong!"  
"You have no evidence that he laid a finger on you."

"Whatever."  
"Lux-"

"Where am I going now?"

"A girls home in Seaford."  
"After what happened last time?!" I exclaimed.

"What do you want me to do, Lux? You haven't given me much of a choice. Our plane is leaving in two hours. The people who run it are nice enough for letting you go there. You are very lucky, you could have ended up in juvie. And if you don't go to the group home, that is where you'll end up." Regina stated as we walked to the dark car.  
"Everyone does it. How else are we supposed to get money? Its not like our foster parents save any of it for us!"  
"The system is flawed! I know that! However, you are minors. Its illegal."  
"So we're the ones getting busted for it? How about the people who set up the fights?!"  
"Get in the car." Regina scowled, opening the door and coming in after me.

The plane ride wasn't all that bad, but I dreaded every second of it. Once it landed, Regina put me in a cab, giving the driver the address of the group home.

We got there quickly and once I got myself and my stuff out of the cab, he sped off leaving a cloud of dust in his wake.

Lugging my not-so-heavy army green duffel bag to the door, I knocked on it. A woman who looked like she was in her thirties opened the door.

"You must be Lux." The woman noted.

I nodded and she opened the door more to let me in.  
"Up the stairs, left hall, bed 44 alls yours." The woman said, leaving me to my own devices after that.

Dodging and maneuvering through the many girls of different ages, I finally made it to the long hall where metal camp cots were pushed right next to each other on both sides with the middle of the hallway as a small aisle.

Above each bed was a small plaque with a number, and in no time I found 44. Shoving my bag under the bed, I flopped onto it, my head digging into the thin pillow with a plastic sheet.

"Hey, new girl!" A girl's voice called.

"What do you want?" I groaned, pushing my body up and turning to the person talking to me whilst resting on my elbows.

"What? I can't come and say hi to my best friend since the second grade?!" The girl asked, sitting on the bed and poking me multiple times.  
"Cora! I thought you were in juvie!" I exclaimed, hugging her.  
"Got off easy for 'good behavior'." Cora mocked, using finger signs and everything.  
"Oh, riiiight."

"Shut up!" Cora exclaimed, punching my shoulder. "So, where have you been? I got back to our previous arrangement, said you got a new foster home."  
"Ugh, it was awful. The dude would get drunk, take it out on the eight kids in his care, then pass out in the backyard."

Cora chuckled and pushed a lock of her dark hair behind her ear, revealing a split lip and a giant bruise on her cheek.  
"Woah...yo, what happened!" I exclaimed, flipping onto my back.  
"We can't all be as great of streetfighters as you. Lost the last fight and it got pretty bad."

"I'd say! How big was the chick? 5'6", 5'8"?"

"A dude, and 6'9"."  
My eyebrows shot up and my jaw went slack. "What the hell! What about the rules?!"  
"Their running out of fighters and money. The rules have been out the window. Have you been livin' under a rock or something, girl?"

"No, just not a lot of time spent out of the house. The first time I got to a fight, the police busted us." I explained.  
"Ooo! That sucks."  
"Ya, tell me about it."

A bell rang through the house, startling me, but no one else.

"Ah, eleven o'clock." Cora explained, looking at her watch. "Time for bed. See ya in the morning."  
"See ya." I called to my retreating friend.

I quickly changed into a tank top and pajama pants, while no one talked or said anything. It was depressing as I slipped under the paper thin sheets and the lights flickered out.

Most of us, for all intents and purposes, had been legally kidnapped.

Not me, but being in Foster care had to be worse than whatever my parents did that got me sent into it.

The next morning, the same annoying bell woke me up and I resisted groaning in annoyance. I quickly changed, brushed my teeth, and did all the normal morning stuff.

Once that was all done, I walked over to Cora, where she was sliding on a red jacket.  
"So, where is school and how do we get there?" I asked.

"In the garage, theres tons of bikes, skateboards, scooters, whatever. Things that kids brought over the years and got taken away from them. That, my friend, is our way to school." She explained as we walked by the kitchen, grabbed a piece of fruit and through a door into a large garage.

"This place looks like a junkyard." I commented as we walked through the racks of parts of transportation and actual means of transportation.

"Ya, well, it's all we've got." Cora sighed, tossing me a skateboard as she strapped on a pair of rollerblades. "Lets roll."  
"You're crazy." I chuckled as we took off down the driveway.  
"Crazy, yet awesome." Cora reminded.

It took a little while to reach the school, but finally we made it.

"There's not many people from the home here." I commented as we walked through the hallway.

Cora's skates swung by her side as she finally reached her locker.

"Most are in elementary or middle school. There are two other high schoolers and they got full scholarships to the two prep schools around. Weirdos." Cora scoffed as she opened her locker and tossed her stuff in.

"Whatever. I've gotta get to the office and get my schedule. See ya."  
"Peace!"

Rolling my eyes, I headed to the office and got the schedule and locker number.

"78...78...78!" I exclaimed as I finally found the locker.

I turned the combination in and found the locker empty except for a lone pencil snapped in two.  
"Why did I even open it?" I asked myself as I found I had nothing to put in or take out of the locker.

Closing it, I turned around and ended up face to face with a blonde girl in a cheerleading jersey and jeans.  
"Hi! I'm Kim. Kim Crawford. Nice to meet you." She smiled, shaking my hand.  
"Hey? I'm Lux and who are you?"

"Erm...I'm Kim. I'm your buddy. Basically, I am here to show you around." Kim smiled.

"Uh, no thanks. I've got it covered." I gave her a tight lipped smile and tried to walk away.  
"Wait! They don't usually hand out maps, are you sure you-"  
"Crawford, chill. I know her." Cora covered.

"You know each other?" Kim asked, confused.  
"Yea, we go way back." I said.  
"We gotta go. So...bye." Cora said, quickly grabbing my hand and dragging me to homeroom.

"Who is she and why don't we like her?" I asked on the way.

"Trust me, you wouldn't like her." Cora explained as we claimed seats and sat down.  
"Why not?"  
"Oh, so suddenly your best friends with blonde-haired, popular, over-the-top peppy, biggest-worry-is-if-it-will-mess-up-their-hair cheerleading captains?"

"Never mind, hate her already."

Cora rolled her eyes at me and soon the morning torture began.

At the end of the day, I made friends with Cora and she explained that she kept the whole foster care thing a secret. Understandable considering not many people understand what it was like. Some kids dreamed not to have parents, whilst we dreamed to have them.

"So, you wanna go chill at the mall?" Cora asked as we took off from school.  
"I'd love to, but I have to go to some stupid dojo." I groaned.

"Why?!"  
"In Regina's words, 'It is a different form of releasing anger whilst learning discipline and respect'."  
Cora stopped at the end of the sidewalk and turned to me.  
"Regina's brilliant idea to get you out of fighting is by making you fight?" Cora asked.

"Basically. The judge ate it up."  
"Can we switch social workers or something?"  
Chuckling, I punched her shoulder, "Just take me to the mall please."  
"I'm serious!"

"Whatever!"

We arrived at the mall and Cora decided she was going to go to the half-pipe and meet up with some of the guys we'd met over our years in foster care.  
"Don't get in trouble!" I called.  
"No promises!"

I turned into the courtyard that was just starting to get kids from the high school trickling in.

Across the courtyard, I saw the dojo, and went over to it, whilst carrying my skateboard.

"Hello?" I called into the dojo.

Having no response, I walked in.

"Excuse me? Anyone here?" I called.  
"In here!" A voice called.

"Er...OK." I said, walking through another door, more than slightly confused.

An odd man wearing a gi with green trim was dusting multiple places of his offices.  
"Um...excuse me?" I called.

"You must be Lux." The man said. "I'm Rudy."  
Rudy held out his hand that I grabbed and shook.

"You need to sign this." I explained, reaching into my bag and pulling out a piece of crumpled up paper.  
"Ah, let me see this...You are supposed to enroll in the dojo...blah, blah, blah...Need to sign this for parole officer...all because...Streetfighting?!" Rudy exclaimed.

"Er...yea..." I chuckled nervously. "Its a long story."

"Uh-huh."

"Ya, the parole officer was supposed to tell you. Sorry."  
"No, its fine. Um...do you have any extra clothes to work out in or...?"  
"Oh, yea! There in my bag."  
"Cool..."

"OK, this is awkward." I groaned, leaning on the door.

"Sorry, its just-I can't picture anyone trying to hurt each other." Rudy explained.  
"Can you just...not bring it up? Like, ever?" I asked.  
"Sure."  
"Thanks."

With that, I headed out of the office and into the girls changing room, where I changed into a loose boy-cut t-shirt and shorts.

When I walked out, Rudy was just standing there.  
"Do you have any karate experience?" Rudy asked.

"No."

"Any type of fighting besides street?"  
"Nope."  
"We've got a long way to go..."

At that, about six people walked in.  
"Hey, Rudy, who's this?" A boy with brown hair and eyes asked.  
"Jack, everyone, meet the newest member of our dojo, Lux." Rudy said.  
"What?!"

**Hello, everyone! Welcome to my new story! **

**BTW, Lux is pronounced like Lucks.**

**ANYWAY! If you liked it, please be kind and review. Please? **


End file.
